


It Comes in Threes

by evila_elf



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-24
Updated: 2012-09-24
Packaged: 2017-11-14 22:16:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 116
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/520077
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/evila_elf/pseuds/evila_elf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Love, and Jared, comes in threes. 100 word drabble</p>
            </blockquote>





	It Comes in Threes

Written May 5, 2010 for Day 5 of The Merry Month of Masturbation, posted on Livejournal

A hand. Trailing from cheek to chest to navel. Jared moans, whimpers, chokes, arching up against the fingers, and they fall lower and lower. Lower. His breath hitches and he almost forgets to breathe as the fingers brush his straining dick, toes clenching into the mattress. Fingers wrapping, squeezing, stroking.

“Harder,” he pants, gasps, whispers.

Hand tightening, back arching, coming.

“Jensen!” He screams, moans, sobs it into the room.

He opens his eyes, blinking back tears of passion, of longing, of pain. He is alone.

Turns away from the nightstand picture of the man he loves. The man he loved.


End file.
